CORAZONES CRUZADOS
by Katydg
Summary: Toneri ha recibido un ultimátum... por lo que buscará la ayuda de Naruto para salir de su embrollo, lo que no sabe, es que terminaré envuelto en diversas situaciones que tal vez lo lleven a encontrar finalmente el amor. (muy leve lime)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS...**

 **ME HE ANIMADO A PUBLICAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... SÉ QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR SUBIENDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI OTRA HISTORIA, PERO LLEVO VARIOS DÍAS CON ÉSTA IDEA EN MI CABEZA,**

 **ESTA ES UNA MINI HISTORIA, ÚNICAMENTE TENDRÁ DOS CAPÍTULOS... UNO DE LOS CUALES SERÁ DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE TONERI...**

 **EN FIN... ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI ES ASÍ OJALÁ ME LO HAGAN SABER... (NO ES OBLIGATORIO DEJAR UN REVIEW, PERO PARA QUIENES ESCRIBIMOS ESTAS HISTORIAS SUS COMENTARIOS RESULTAN SER MUY ESPECIALES Y NOS AYUDAN A MEJORAR)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN... ÉSTA HISTORIA ÉSTA HECHA ÚNICAMENTE CON LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

 ** _NARUTO_**

No lo podía creer…

Allí estaba, recostado en su cama, totalmente deprimido y derrotado por primera vez en su vida, cuántas veces se dijo a sí mismo que nunca atravesaría una situación así otra vez… irónicamente mientras él estaba encerrado en su departamento, con las maletas hechas, sumido en su miseria y tratando de pensar en lo que haría con su vida en adelante, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí estaba por celebrarse una boda…

Pero no se trataba de cualquier boda… se trataba de la boda de Toneri Otsutsuki, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de todo Japón, quién además era su socio y su mejor amigo…

Mejor amigo… repitió en voz baja, no muy seguro de que aquel adjetivo aplicará ya a su amistad con el susodicho.

Puesto que si de verdad eran mejores amigos, qué hacía él encerrado en su habitación cuando debería estar en el monasterio mostrando todo su apoyo y presentando sus mejores deseos a la pareja…

Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí? Bueno eso era algo bastante complicado de responder…

Todo había comenzado seis meses atrás…

Era un día como cualquier otro, el trabajo en la empresa siempre estaba a tope, por lo que apenas al llegar le pidió a Ino, su secretaria, que lo pusiera al corriente de los pendientes y de todas las reuniones que tenía concertadas para ese día.

-Naruto… ¿tienes unos minutos?

El rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido de ver allí al mismísimo Toneri Otsutsuki, su compañero y socio más importante.

-Creí que te reunirías con Shino Aburame…

-Bueno yo…

-A propósito, acabo de cerrar un trato muy importante… Itachi Uchiha estuvo aquí hace una hora, y finalmente firmamos el contrato… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Quieres callarte por un momento.

-dijo Toneri, algo molesto, cosa que sorprendió al rubio, pues Toneri no solía levantar la voz, el Otsutsuki era más bien un tipo mesurado y extremadamente refinado.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ser tan buenos amigos, llegando incluso al grado de asociarse y formar su propia empresa de arquitectura…

Aunque desde luego, aquello no habría sido posible sin el respaldo económico de la familia de su amigo.

-¿Estás escuchándome?

Naruto dejó sus cavilaciones, a decir verdad, nunca había visto así al Otsutsuki…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es mi madre…

-¿Qué hay con ella? Acaso está enferma?

-No nada de eso… es… ha vuelto a presionarme con el asunto del matrimonio…

-Ya veo… -dijo, comprendiendo por primera vez la actitud del hombre.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio… cerca de aquí hay una cafetería, no es muy grande, pero es muy agradable, conozco a la dueña, tendremos privacidad… de verás.

Naruto colocó su saco en la silla ejecutiva y luego salió junto con Toneri.

minutos más tarde y justo como Naruto prometió, llegaron a una cafetería, el lugar no era la gran cosa, pero estaba muy limpio y no muy concurrido…

Apenas al entrar, les recibió una linda chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos de un inusual color violeta…

-¡Shion saludó el rubio con alegría ¿podrías darnos la mesa más apartada?

-Por supuesto, lo que sea para ti… -le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, los guío por el lugar, y los acomodó en una mesa cerca de un ventanal.

-Enseguida ordenaré que preparen tu desayuno… -dijo a Naruto.

Luego se giró hacia Toneri, le sonrió coquetamente y le ofreció el menú.

-Ordenaré lo mismo que él. -dijo, señalando a Naruto.

Shion les hizo una reverencia y se alejó, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia la mesa.

A Naruto no le sorprendió, las chicas solían tener ese tipo de reacción cerca de Toneri, no era para menos, el hombre era realmente muy bien parecido… su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos azul intenso, y sus blancos cabellos le otorgaban una apariencia etérea.

-Cuando dijiste conocer a la dueña, no pensé precisamente en alguien tan jóven. -comentó Toneri, mirando en dirección a la chica rubia que los había recibido.

Naruto sonrió.

-Supongo que es una amistad muy especial la de ustedes...

Naruto captó de inmediato lo que su amigo quería decir…

-Oh, no… no es lo que crees... Shion… bueno, ella es una buena amiga… admito que solíamos salir, pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de que no iba a funcionar…

-Pues no parece que ella esté muy convencida. -sóltó Toneri, al darse cuenta de que la chica miraba discretamente hacia su mesa.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Naruto, pues había sido él quien decidió terminar su relación con Shion, al darse cuenta que aún no había superado a su antiguo amor...

-¿Sabes? Shion es una chica extraordinaria, hablar con ella me ha ayudado mucho con lo de…

-Sí, lo sé… sé lo difícil que ha sido para tí superar lo de Sakura, sobre todo ahora que has cerrado trato con los Uchiha… sabes que será inevitable verla otra vez llevando el apellido Uchiha.

-Lo sé, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí…

Entonces las bandejas con los alimentos llegaron, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Toneri se preparó un poco de café y bebió.

Naruto por su parte se limitó a esperar, y una vez que estuvieron solos, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tu madre quiere presentarte a una chica adecuada? -adivinó Naruto.

El hombre asintió levemente...

Toneri, ya hemos hablado de esto... vivimos en una sociedad moderna… tu madre no puede estar hablando en serio, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

-Lo sé, pero ella no entiende razones… lo peor es que mi padre la apoya…

Naruto apretó los labios…

-De hecho, ésta vez ha ido algo más lejos… y me han organizado un _**omiai**_ _…_ -dijo en voz baja...

\- Dime que te has opuesto...

-No tengo opción, sabes cómo es mi familia, el año pasado me pusieron un ultimátum… no puedo ir en contra de las tradiciones y deshonrar a mi familia.

Además mi madre está muy entusiasmada.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

Toneri suspiró…

-Me encantaría tener unos padres como los tuyos…

-Bueno… mis padres no son precisamente un ejemplo, ya conoces a mamá… quizá por eso terminó casada con un extranjero…

-Y eso te ha permitido salir al mundo… -replicó Toneri.

Era verdad… el hecho de tener un padre extranjero le había abierto las puertas para salir de Japón y ver otras culturas y costumbres…

-Él punto es Naruto… necesito un _**nākodo**_ … y me preguntaba si tú…

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo no...

-Perdón no debí… es sólo que yo… no conozco a mucha gente, al menos no de mi confianza… en ese punto hizo una pausa que el rubio aprovechó para hablar.

-Acaso sospechas que tus padres han hecho una mala elección...

-No, no es eso… confío en la elección que mis padres han hecho para mí, pero quisiera tener la opinión de alguien de mi confianza… alguien que me conozca realmente, y pueda decirme con sinceridad si esto podría funcionar o es una locura.

Naruto guardó silencio, estaba halagado por las palabras de Toneri, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de realizar aquella tarea.

-Por supuesto, entenderé si no quieres hacerlo…

Naruto se quedó unos minutos en silencio, y justo cuando Toneri pensó que no diría nada, lo sorprendió diciendo.

-Está bien, lo haré…

Toneri sonrió aliviado, le agradeció, y luego disfrutaron de su desayuno mientras el albino le daba algunos detalles de la familia de la chica que sus padres habían elegido para él…

Sí... no había duda, aceptar la petición de Toneri había sido un error garrafal… el peor de toda su vida, si se lo preguntaban, y sin embargo, era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría…

Después de aceptar ser el _**nākodo**_ de Toneri, se dedicó a repasar los detalles que Toneri le había dado.

Hinata Hyuga, la posible futura esposa de Toneri provenía de una familia provinciana del distrito de _**Ehime**_ , era la hija mayor de dos hijos.

Su padre había aprovechado la riqueza natural del distrito y había hecho una considerable fortuna al ser dueño de varias posadas dónde los vacacionistas, nacionales o extranjeros solían disfrutar de las aguas termales.

Naruto llamó llamó a Hiashi Hyuga y se presentó, el Hyuga le informó que viajaría a Tokio para formalizar la cita para el omiai, así pues, acordaron reunirse en un conocido restaurante.

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre impresionante en muchos sentidos…

Eso le quedó claro a Naruto el día que lo conoció.

Se trataba netamente de un hombre de negocios, que dejó clara su postura… pues cuando Naruto le preguntó si estaba seguro de querer un matrimonio arreglado para su hija, él respondió de la manera más natural que el matrimonio de su hija mayor era una simple transacción, una manera de hacer crecer el negocio familiar, y la única forma para que su hija heredara el control del mismo. (Aunque desde luego, eventualmente, éste pasaría a manos de su esposo, y posteriormente de sus hijos).

Estaba claro que Hiashi tenía altas expectativas y su ambición era más que palpable.

Naruto se preguntó qué clase de mujer era la tal Hinata…

Jamás olvidaría el día que la conoció...Naruto estaba seguro de que se encontraría con una niña mimada a la que no le importaba casarse sin amor con tal de tener a su disposición todo el lujo posible…

Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa…

La muchacha que tenía enfrente era todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó…

Se trataba de una chica extremadamente tímida, para nada ostentosa en su forma de vestir, más bien, parecía querer ocultarse entre las tantas capas de ropa que utilizaba… a pesar de todo, era una joven muy bonita, su cabello era largo y negro, pero con la luz adquiría extraños tonos azulados, también era la dueña de unos ojos color perla, que podían fascinar a cualquiera.

-Así que... te llamas Hinata… ¿no es así? mucho gusto… soy Naruto Uzumaki… -le dijo, y le extendió la mano.

Ella vaciló unos segundos y finalmente la tomó…

-Mu… mucho gusto…

En aquella oportunidad no hablaron demasiado, pero Naruto quedó convencido… a pesar de su padre, Hinata era la mujer ideal para Toneri…

Después de aquella vez, vinieron muchas más reuniones, debido al extenuante trabajo en la empresa, Toneri se vio obligado a viajar a Osaka en varias ocasiones, por lo que le encomendó pactar todo lo relacionado con su matrimonio.

Naruto estaba reticente, pues no creía que fuera buena idea anteponer el trabajo, al menos no en esas circunstancias, incluso se ofreció a viajar en su lugar, sin embargo, los socios clientes con los que tratarían exigieron que fuera el mismo Toneri quien los atendiera, por lo que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición de su amigo.

Las siguientes dos reuniones las celebraron en presencia de los padres de Hinata…

Se trataron temas acerca de la ceremonia, y el deseo de que fuera una boda tradicional en su totalidad…

Según se acordó, la ceremonia se celebraría en un monasterio tradicional, y después se realizaría un banquete en la finca que la familia Otsutsuki poseía a las afueras de Tokio.

También se acordó que el padre de la novia correría con los gastos del ajuar de bodas.

También se fijó una fecha para que los futuros esposos pudieran conocerse…

Esta vez el encuentro se llevaría a cabo fuera de la casa que los Hyuga habían rentado en Tokio.

Lamentablemente Toneri fue requerido de nueva cuenta en un viaje de emergencia y no hubo tiempo para cancelar la cita.

Naruto pensó en llamar a Hiashi, pero sabía que el hombre no lo tomaría nada bien, así que decidió presentarse en lugar de Toneri y darle sus disculpas a la chica, después de todo, cuando fuera la esposa de Toneri, tendrían que convivir frecuentemente, así que ¿por qué no comenzar? Además quería hacerle algunas preguntas, que no había podido formular en presencia de su familia.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que le diría, ni como lo tomaría ella, sin embargo estaba seguro que era mejor que escuchar los reclamos de Hiashi.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería en la que se encontrarían, ella ya estaba allí… tenía que admitir que se veía realmente adorable, con su cabello largo y liso y lustroso cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba distraídamente a la ventana, como si quisiera estar en otra parte, muy lejos de allí.

-Hola… saludó.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero en cuanto lo miró, pareció tranquilizarse…

-disculpa que sea yo quien se presente, pero verás… hubo un problemita en la empresa y Toneri tuvo que salir a resolverlo… pero si gustas yo… puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu casa y explicar a tu padre…

-¿No!... Quiero decir… me gustaría quedarme un poco más…

Naruto asintió y tomó asiento frente a ella, llamó al mesero y ordenó un café y una rebanada de pastel.

Luego invitó a la chica a ordenar…

Ella sólo quiso un té de jengibre…

Naruto sonrió, pues ese era justo el tipo de bebida que Toneri tomaría.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que su orden estuvo en la mesa…

Naruto dió un sorbo a su café…

-Escucha… Toneri es un gran amigo mío, no me gustaría que pienses que no está tomando en serio todo éste asunto de la boda… es sólo que…

-Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano, para indicarle que no continuara, guardaron silencio nuevamente, y luego, sorpresivamente Hinata habló…

-En realidad… me alegra que hayas sido tú quién vino...

Naruto la observó con sorpresa y ella enrojeció rápidamente.

-N… no me malinterpretes… -dijo rápidamente.

Es… decir yo… la verdad… yo… preferiría conocer a Toneri hasta el día de la boda…

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿es que no tienes curiosidad por saber quién será tu marido?

Naruto pensó entonces que Hinata Hyuga era la chica más extraña que hubiera conocido jamás…

Ella suspiró.

-Confío en que mi padre ha elegido bien…

-Pero… ¿no crees que es una locura? Vivirás con él el resto de tu vida y…

Se detuvo cuando vio que una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ella se apresuró a secarla para que él no lo notará, sin saber que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Te gustaría ir al parque? -preguntó él, de forma impulsiva, queriendo animarla y a la vez por la curiosidad que le producía saber por qué había aceptado un acuerdo matrimonial, tal vez, después de todo, quizá la Hyuga, si fuera una niña mimada.

Puede que al rehusarse hubiera sido desheredada, pero sería libre…

Ahí estaba Shion, quién había huido de un matrimonio arreglado, y ahora era dueña de su propio negocio, y lo más importante, dueña de su vida…

Por quedarse pensativo, no reparó en que la chica había pagado la cuenta y ahora esperaba tímidamente, mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto decidió no juzgarla y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Nos vamos?

Ella asintió y salieron de allí.

Durante el trayecto, una vez más reinó el silencio, pero por extraño que pareciera, no fue un silencio incómodo. Naruto la llevó a _**Yoyogi park**_

Hinata estaba impresionada, nunca hubiera imaginado que en plena ciudad existiera un lugar tan hermoso y pacífico como ese.

Naruto la condujo por el parque, hasta que encontraron una banca disponible bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Naruto decidido romper el silencio…

-Hinata… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-C… claro…

-¿Por qué aceptaste éste matrimonio?

Claro que no tienes que responder si no quieres… dijo el rubio, conciente de que había ido muy lejos, entrando a un terreno muy personal…

Ella se tomó unos segundos, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, finalmente respondió.

-Yo… mi padre… él siempre ha querido lo mejor para mí y mi hermana… y yo... lo cierto es que… no pude negarme… Sé que soy una carga para mi padre... nunca he podido aprender a llevar el negocio… y tampoco hacer algo que le agrade... Yo… la verdad es... nunca he encajado… yo… siempre he soñado con poder viajar y conocer el mundo…

-Y ¿por qué no lo haces?

Ella agachó la cabeza… cualquiera en su lugar habría huido para realizar sus sueños, pero ella era una cobarde.

Poco a poco levantó el rostro para mirar al rubio.

-sé que debes pensar que soy de lo peor, pero yo… lo cierto es… suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar, pues por alguna razón, aquel hombre le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Mi madre está muy enferma... los médicos temen que no sobreviva más allá de unos meses…

-Entiendo...

-Sé que casarme con un desconocido es una locura, pero, al menos, si me caso con Toneri Otsutsuki, podré estar con mi madre en sus últimos días, y finalmente seré útil para mi padre.

Tal tal vez no sea tan malo como parece… y quizá pueda ser feliz… -dijo agachando la cabeza otra vez.

Naruto la tomó de la barbilla suavemente obligándola a mirarlo y dejándole ver por primera vez con lujo de detalle su rostro, incluidos sus fascinantes ojos aperlados.

-Escucha, -le dijo con suavidad.

No tiene nada de malo, lo que me has dicho, para ser honestos, Toneri tampoco quería este matrimonio…

Ella lo miró con desconcierto… haciendo que él se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Por qué siempre que quiero arreglar las cosas digo muchas estupideces? -dijo él dándose una palmada en la frente.

Hinata río suavemente, y a Naruto le pareció una risa musical y hermosa.

-Lo que quiero decir es… Toneri es un gran hombre y sé que te hará muy feliz, así como tú lo harás con él…

Sabes… ustedes dos… son muy similares, creo que harán una buena pareja.

De verás!

Hinata sintió que no se había equivocado al depositar su confianza en el chico rubio, Naruto Uzumaki era en verdad una gran persona, y pensó que podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

-Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa… -dijo ella.

-Por supuesto, yo te llevaré…

-Esto… no creo que sea una buena idea… -dijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

A Naruto le hizo gracia, se había dado cuenta de que aquel era un gesto involuntario que la joven hacía cada que ésta estaba nerviosa.

Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Puedo dejarte a unas cuadras…

-propuso.

La muchacha aceptó, ya juntos en el auto de Naruto, conversaron un poco más.

-Gracias por traerme, la verdad es que estaba un tanto temerosa de volver sola… verás, yo… casi no he salido desde que llegamos aquí...

-Pero si soy un tonto… la próxima vez te llevaré a ver la torre de Tokio…

-Me encantaría… ese fue el inició de un sentimiento que comenzaría a crecer de manera lenta, pero echando una profunda raíz en los corazones de ambos.

Pasaron los siguientes meses encontrándose clandestinamente.

Durante sus encuentros, Naruto la llevó a recorrer cada rincón de la ciudad, y además la instó a comenzar a pintar, justo como ella había querido hacer siempre.

Mientras tanto, Toneri continuaba ocupado con los asuntos de trabajo. Hiashi había vuelto a Ehime, pues ya no quería mantenerse lejos del negocio, pues a pesar de haberlo dejado en las capaces manos de su sobrino Neji, juzgaba que ya era hora de volver.

La ausencia de Hiashi, dió oportunidad a Hinata y su hermana para disfrutar su libertad, por lo que las salidas de las hermanas Hyuga eran mucho más frecuentes.

Cierto día, Toneri por fin se mostró interesado en conocer a la que sería su esposa, y así se lo hizo saber a Naruto.

Desde luego, él se encargó de arreglar todo para el encuentro, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le oprimía, pues ahora no podía imaginar a Hinata sonriendo a alguien que no era él...

Trató de engañarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que Hinata no era más que una buena amiga, y que lo que sentía era producto de haber llegado a estimarla como a una hermana.

Sin embargo en el fondo, sabía que ese sentimiento se había convertido en algo más…

Hinata por su parte, era mucho menos ingenua… hace mucho que había dejado de ver a Naruto solamente como un amigo…

Hablando con él, podía sentirse inteligente y escuchada.

También hacía que se sintiera hermosa, y que se olvidara de la inseguridad que le producía tener los pechos tan grandes o el inusual color de sus ojos…

En resumen, Naruto era el tipo de persona que procuraba siempre enfocarse en las cosas positivas y avanzar siempre hacia adelante…

Cuando recién lo conoció, le pareció un tipo extraño y un tanto escándaloso, más tarde, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, no pudo más que admirarlo, pero esa admiración no había tardado en convertirse en amor… por qué sí… ya no podía negarlo, estaba enamorada hasta las trancas.

Sin embargo, también sabía que no había un futuro para ellos, puesto que ella estaba comprometida, y el calendario le recordaba siempre que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para la boda.

Además, su futuro esposo y Naruto eran muy buenos amigos… Así se lo hizo saber él el día que lo conoció… entonces supo que no podía ni quería ser la causa de la ruptura de una gran amistad, por lo que tomó una decisión…

Citó a Naruto en el café dónde se vieran por primera vez…

No necesitó muchas palabras, pues en los ojos del muchacho pudo leer que él sabía la razón de esa reunión…

-No podemos continuar encontrándonos… -dijo ella, tomando todo el valor que poseía.

Una profunda tristeza se reflejó en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.

-Lo sé… Hinata yo… yo… nunca quise…

-No lo digas… es mejor así... -dijo ella, le dió un rápido beso en los labios (el primero) y salió corriendo del lugar, sin atreverse a mirar atrás…

Un mes más pasó desde la despedida, con Hinata.

Naruto nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por una situación así nuevamente… no desde que su antiguo amor, Sakura Haruno lo abandonó para estar con su también antiguo amigo Sasuke Uchiha…

-En qué piensas, le había preguntado Toneri, que al parecer llevaba un buen rato hablándole.

-Eh, lo siento… yo… estoy algo distraído, ¿qué me decías?

-decía que me gustaría que reconsideraras tu decisión de dejar la empresa… en verdad es tan importante ese viaje tuyo? Qué no puedes posponerlo ni siquiera por mi boda...

-lo siento, pero no puedo retrasarlo más… llevo mucho tiempo planeandolo, además, sé que serás muy feliz con Hinata… ella es... es una buena chica, debes cuidar mucho de ella...

-Pero... ¿volverás cierto?

Porque tienes que cenar en casa con nosotros cuando vuelvas… no te perdonaré si no lo haces…

Naruto le dió una melancólica sonrisa.

A decir verdad, Toneri nunca lo había visto así, sin embargo no quiso insistir, pues tenía la esperanza de que el rubio le confiara lo que pasaba cuando estuviera listo… aunque algo le decía que aquella era la última vez que se verían…

 _ **De regreso al presente…**_

Naruto se asomó por la ventana, afuera caía una lluvia torrencial, como si el cielo estuviera intentando dibujar su estado de ánimo…

Inspiró hondo, y cerró de golpe.

Echó una última mirada al que había sido su hogar y su refugio por años, nunca pensó que tendría que decir adiós, pero era lo mejor… pero… ¿y si no lo era? ¿De verdad iba a rendirse sin luchar?

Sacudió la cabeza y consultó su reloj de pulsera…

Quizá si se apresuraba…

Salió a toda prisa sin importar nada, intentó conseguir un taxi, pero no tuvo éxito, así que corrió lo más rápido posible, apenas había llegado a la esquina cuando la vió...

parada frente a él estaba Hinata…

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y aún así, no podía estar más hermosa… portaba un kimono tradicional y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo aunque por supuesto, ahora estaba arruinada...

-Naruto Kun…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le dijo…

-Yo… bueno… -dijo agachando la cabeza, al parecer había cometido un error al ir a buscar a Naruto…

-Espera… yo no quise… es decir creí que…

-No pude hacerlo… yo…

Pero ya no pudo decir nada más, pues Naruto la besó sin más, y sin importar que estuvieran empapados y en plena calle…

Luego Naruto la llevó a su apartamento...

* * *

No supo muy bien cómo sucedió, esa mañana sentía que era la mujer más desdichada del planeta y ahora estaba en la cama de Naruto descansando entre sus brazos, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez…

Naruto depósito un tierno beso en su frente…

-No sabes lo que sufrí pensando que te había perdido para siempre…

-Eso nunca sucederá… -dijo ella, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho masculino.

* * *

 **OMIAI: es una tradición japonesa según la cuál si un hombre no está casado antes de los treinta años, los famiiares y amigos , pueden organizarle una cita, en ella se intercambian fotografías y datos de la posible pareja con la esperanza de que termine en matrimonio.**

 **Nakodo: Es la persona que funje como intermediario entre la pareja, puede ser un familiar o amigo.**

 **Ehime:** es una de las prefecturasde la región de Shikoku (que incluye la Isla de Shikoku más otras islas menores) de Japón, se caracteriza por su riqueza natural, y sus aguas termales.

 **yoyogi park: Es considerado el pulmón de Tokio por ser el parque más grande de la ciudad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA A TODOS...**_

 _ **ESPERO DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, YA TENÍA LISTO EL CAPÍTULO PERO MI COMPU ME JUGO UNA MALA PASADA, Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR...**_

 _ **EN FIN ÉSTA ES LA CONTRA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**_

* * *

 _ **Toneri**_

Ya no podía recordar el número de discusiones que había sostenido con su madre a causa del mismo tema…

-Pronto cumplirás treinta años, ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza y tomes una esposa…

-Pero madre… aún no me siento listo… y tú no...

-Conoces tu deber para con ésta familia. -dijo de forma autoritaria.

Toneri decidió callar, conocía lo suficiente el carácter de su madre como para saber que no era momento de iniciar una pelea que no llegaría a buen término.

-he sido paciente, has tenido cientos de oportunidades para conocer a una buena chica…

-madre, sabes que estoy muy ocupado con la empresa, ahora no es un buen momento…

-Pensé que dirías eso… por eso tu padre y yo hemos decidido pactar un _**Omiai.**_

-¿Qué? Pero yo… eso no es justo… tú no puedes...

-Soy tu madre y sé lo que es conveniente para ti, además los Hyuga son una familia muy prestigiosa, confío en que la hija de Hiashi será una buena esposa.

El peliblanco supo que no tenía ningún caso discutir, los Otsutsuki eran tal vez la familia más tradicionalista de todo Japón, además, el hecho de que se tratara de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas, no le ayudaba en nada, por lo que se limitó a callar y a aceptar, después de todo, quizá el matrimonio no sería tan malo…

Pero... ¿y si resultaba que la chica elegida por sus padres no era de su agrado? ¿Y si no llegara a ser feliz con ella? Recordaba vagamente a Hiashi Hyuga como uno de los antiguos amigos de su padre, y lo que recordaba no eran precisamente cosas favorables, Hiashi era un hombre bastante intimidante y estricto, se preguntó qué clase de hija podría tener un hombre como ese…

De pronto se imaginó una mujer gorda y vestida como un soldado del ejército…

Se estremeció solo de pensarlo… aunque luego reflexionó… también recordaba a Hana, la esposa de Hiashi… ella era una mujer muy bella, así que tal vez… aunque la belleza no justificaba para nada un matrimonio, muchas preguntas lo asaltaron en ese momento... la realidad es que no confiaba demasiado en su juicio, sabía que tarde o temprano, terminaría aceptando aunque supiera que no era correcto... su madre siempre había tenido el poder de hacer lo que le venía en gana, su padre era el claro ejemplo de ello, y al parecer ahora seguía él en su lista de víctimas…

Mientras iba rumbo a la oficina, deseó no cargar sobre sus hombros tantas responsabilidades y ser libre, tan libre como…

Naruto… eso era… seguramente él podría ayudarlo, le pediría su consejo, aunque sabía de antemano que el rubio pegarÍa un grito en el cielo en cuánto se enterará.

Naruto y él eran amigos desde que ambos comenzaron la universidad con el sueño de ser los mejores arquitectos.

Quién los conocía, no daba crédito a que hubieran llegado a desarrollar tan buenas migas, puesto que eran muy diferentes en muchos sentidos… eran como polos opuestos, él era más bien de los que llevaban una vida rutinaria y bien organizada, poseía un gran sentido del deber muy arraigado, y con serías dificultades para hacer valer sus deseos, especialmente ante su madre, quién era una mujer muy autoritaria.

Naruto en cambio era de los que no le importaba romper reglas y esquemas si deseaba lograr algo.

Suponía que se debía a su educación… sus padres lo habían apoyado siempre en todo, e incluso le permitieron vivir fuera de Japón una temporada para definir su futuro…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios… sí, Naruto era la persona indicada para ayudarlo, le pediría que fuera su _**nākodo**_ para estar seguro de no equivocarse, pues sabía que el rubio le daría su sincera opinión sobre "el asunto" como había decidido llamar a su situación.

Apenas al llegar, pidió a su secretaria verificar si su rubio amigo había llegado ya… grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Temari le informó que el susodicho llevaba más de una hora en la empresa…

Recordó entonces que en la anterior reunión que habían sostenido, Naruto le había dicho que estaba negociando con Itachi Uchiha para obtener la licitación del último proyecto de las empresas Uchiha, el cuál consistía en reformar una zona del río _**sumida-kawa**_ y construír una zona comercial para los turistas que llegaban a visitar la ciudad.

Naruto había estado desarrollando un concepto bastante interesante, Toneri estaba seguro de que los hermanos Uchiha aceptarían el proyecto inmediatamente, ya que cuando se lo proponía, Naruto era capaz de realizar cosas impresionantes, y estaba claro que estaba determinado a conseguir ese contrato.

Sin embargo, Toneri se preguntaba la razón por la que su amigo anhelaba cerrar ese acuerdo, después de todo, su relación con el menor de los hermanos era bastante hostil… No conocía todos los detalles, la enemistad de Naruto con Sasuke Uchiha era añeja, siempre estaban compitiendo por demostrar quién era el mejor… pero la competencia llegó a niveles insospechados cuando Sakura Haruno apareció en sus vidas…

Naruto se había enamorado desde el inicio, Sakura lo sabía, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

Luego Sasuke se fue de Tokio a estudiar al extranjero y Naruto pensó que tendría una oportunidad, lamentablemente aunque Sakura intentó corresponderle, las cosas no salieron bien y Sakura decidió ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Finalmente ellos habían terminado casados.

Aquella decepción dañó profundamente a su amigo, dejándolo incapaz de enamorarse nuevamente...

Sacudió la cabeza… no era tiempo para pensar en cosas del pasado.

Justo como Temari le informó, Naruto estaba en su oficina, apenas al entrar, el comenzó a abrumarlo con cuestiones del trabajo, por lo que se vio obligado a gritarle para que le prestará atención.

No necesitó decir mucho para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y eso le dió el valor para contarle lo que había ocurrido…

Fueron a una cafetería, dónde una mujer muy hermosa les atendió…

Al parecer, y por la forma en que la mujer los miraba, Toneri supuso que ella era una "amiga" de Naruto… aunque él le aseguró que no era así.

Apenas le dijo al rubio lo sucedido, éste se cabreo.

-No es posible… ¿de verdad estás considerando la posibilidad?

-No tengo opción y lo sabes…

Naruto guardó silencio… lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo haría de todas formas, así que luego de un rato accedió a su petición.

Así pues, acordaron que Naruto quién organizaría una reunión con Hiashi Hyuga.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, se reunieron de nueva cuenta en la cafetería de la amiga de Naruto, quién para esas alturas ya lo trataba como si fuera un amigo propio.

-Es una locura… de verdad no puedes involucrarte con ese hombre está loco, ni siquiera negó que veía el matrimonio de su hija como un negocio… no me sorprendería que su hija fuera una típica niña mimada que espera que le obsequies joyas todo el tiempo... por favor, detén que ésta locura y cancela el dichoso compromiso.

-Sólo ve y conócela, si la chica no te agrada, juró que cancelaré todo…

Él resopló, pero igualmente aceptó…

* * *

-Te lo digo de verdad… ella… bueno, no es precisamente lo que pensábamos, es una chica bastante extraña, pero no parece una mala persona… sólo una chica muy tímida, no me sorprende teniendo un padre tan loco.. -dijo, después de su reunión con los Hyuga..

A propósito, arreglé una cita para que puedan conocerse, nada complicado… una cita en un café en el centro de la ciudad, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ella y saber qué opina del "asunto"

-Sobre eso… no creo que sea posible por ahora…

-¿pero de qué hablas? Es tu futura esposa…

-lo sé, pero el señor Orochimaru desea que nos encontremos en cuanto arribe a Osaka…

-Yo podría reunirme con él…

-¿lo harías de verdad? -preguntó Toneri.

-desde luego, para eso estamos los amigos.

* * *

Esa tarde Toneri llegó temprano a su casa…

-Toneri, cariño… ésta tarde nos hemos reunido con Hiashi.

-¿sí?

-Te ha traído algo. -dijo la señora Otsutsuki.

-Y... ¿qué puede ser? -dijo el joven con una nota de ironía en su voz.

La señora Otsutsuki le entregó entonces un retrato hecho en miniatura…

Toneri lo observó con cuidado.

-¿verdad que es hermosa?

-Sí, lo es… -dijo escueto.

-Muestra un poco más de entusiasmo…

Toneri quería gritarle que no podía mostrarse entusiasta ante una situación con la que no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo calló y se retiró a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, se sirvió una copa de coñac.

Ya más relajado, miró la miniatura que tenía en sus manos…

Hinata Hyuga era en verdad una chica excepcionalmente hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel...

En otras circunstancias, seguramente no dudaría en cortejarla, pero ahora mismo no estaba seguro…

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿diga?

-lamento molestarle señor Otsutsuki, pero recibimos una llamada de Kabuto Yakushi, el asistente del señor Orochimaru… es sobre el viaje a Osaka… el señor Yakushi nos ha dicho que su jefe no está dispuesto a negociar con nadie que no sea usted.

Toneri lanzó una maldición…

-Está bien Temari, yo me comunicaré con él y resolveré la situación.

Llamó entonces a Naruto, y le pidió que enviara una disculpa formal a los Hyuga… además le comunicó su decisión de formalizar finalmente el compromiso con la chica Hyuga, pues sabía que de no hacerlo, su madre comenzaría a presionarlo, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

El rubio lo reprendió un poco pero aceptó que el viaje de Toneri era la única forma en que podrían cerrar aquel jugoso negocio.

Después de aquel viaje, pensó que las cosas se tranquilizarian y podría al fin analizar su situación sentimental, sin embargo todo se complicó aún más…

Orochimaru comenzó a presionarle y debido a ello tuvo que viajar en muchas ocasiones más, aunado a eso, el asunto de la dichosa boda lo tenía ahogado, situación que le causó un gran desgaste emocional.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien…

Casi sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la cafetería de Shion…

-Hola Toneri ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y Naruto?

-La verdad… vine sólo…

-perdón que te lo diga, pero luces fatal… ¿problemas de trabajo?

Él la miró un tanto confundido…

-No, yo…

-Perdón, no quería entrometerme, será mejor que te deje sólo.

Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de la muchacha.

-No… por favor, yo… necesito hablar con alguien…

Shion no dijo nada, sin romper el contacto se sentó frente al peliblanco e hizo una seña a una de las empleadas.

-Por favor Matsuri, traemos un poco de té…

\- Acaso… ¿Naruto y tú pelearon?

-No… antes de empezar, por favor promete que no le dirás nada…

La mujer asintió solemnemente.

Toneri comenzó a relatarle todo lo acontecido desde que pusiera un pie en la cafetería por primera vez…

Ella no lo juzgo, simplemente se limitó a escucharlo.

Después de su charla, Toneri se sintió mejor, Naruto tenía razón otra vez… Shion tenía algo especial que inspiraba confianza y que hacía desaparecer la angustia aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Tal vez por esa razón, comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería…

Shion le hacía sentir muy bien, sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, casi sin darse cuenta, se habían vuelto confidentes el uno del otro…

En una de sus charlas, Shion le confesó que ella había estado en una situación similar a la suya… sin embargo ella había decidido huir de su casa antes que casarse por conveniencia…

También le contó cómo había conocido a Naruto, y su amor no correspondido por él, sin embargo, también le dijo que hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de llegar a algo más con él debido a que él la veía como una amiga y nada más.

Toneri había quedado impactado con aquellas revelaciones, cosa que lo llevó a plantearse la posibilidad de que Hinata Hyuga estuviera considerando la posibilidad de huir de su hogar o de que la chica hubiera dejado atrás a algún amor…

Fue entonces que se decidió a conocerla a como diera lugar, tenía que averiguar… puesto que una cosa era su decisión de casarse sin amor, y otra muy diferente era involucrar a alguien inocente.

Si resultaba que la chica estaba de acuerdo, entonces honoraria su palabra y se casaría con ella, y si no, la dejaría libre...

Tomó el teléfono y concertó una cita con ella…

Acordaron encontrarse en un parque cercano a la residencia Hyuga.

* * *

Sí en la miniatura que tenía de ella era bella, en persona lo era mucho más…

Sin embargo Toneri pudo percibir que había mucha tristeza en su mirada.

Durante un buen rato hablaron puras trivialidades, hasta que Toneri se decidió a llevar la conversación a un terreno más personal.

-Dime Hinata… -¿tienes algún pasatiempo?

La joven se tomó un tiempo para responder.

-Adoro... pintar…

-¿Ah sí?

Imagino que Hiashi estará orgulloso de tener una artista en la familia…

Ella bajo la mirada…

-de hecho él desaprueba esa actividad…

-Ya veo…

Conversaron un rato más, mientras más tiempo pasaba, Hinata fue soltándose cada vez más… pues el tiempo que había pasado junto a Naruto, le había hecho ganar una seguridad que nunca pensó tener…

Le contó a Toneri acerca de su sueño de viajar por el mundo y otras cosas más sobre sus paseos por la ciudad y sus impresiones de la misma.

La muchacha parecía bastante emocionada, mientras le hablaba de sus aventuras, sin embargo, en un punto se quedó mirando a la distancia con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera añorando algo o a alguien….

-¿Qué es eso que traes allí? -le dijo, señalando un cuaderno de piel que ella sostenía con fuerza…

-Esto… es... mi cuaderno de dibujos… lo llevo a todas partes por si tengo la oportunidad de dibujar algo… algunos dibujos los plasmó en un lienzo...

-dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¿Te importaría?

Ella le entregó el cuaderno con vacilación.

Mientras pasaba las páginas, la miró disimuladamente y pudo ver cómo a la muchacha se le iluminaba la mirada, así supo qué en verdad amaba pintar…

Además tenía mucho talento, sus dibujos eran capaces de transmitir sentimientos y emociones profundas…

Siguió hojeando el cuaderno, hasta que se topó con un dibujo muy peculiar…

Se trataba de la silueta de un hombre… lo curioso es que no tenía cabeza… en su lugar, Hinata había dibujado un gran sol, pero lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Toneri, fue que el hombre del dibujo portaba una chaqueta con un símbolo en forma de espiral, mismo que él había visto en múltiples ocasiones, durante sus visitas a la casa Uzumaki.

Además, recordaba que en tiempos de la universidad, Naruto solía usar una vieja chaqueta naranja con ese símbolo en la espalda…

Le pareció que era una extraña coincidencia, pero no se atrevió a preguntar el significado de ese dibujo y dejó las cosas como estaban, aún así no pudo conseguir la paz que buscaba tan desesperadamente.

tampoco pudo sacar conclusiones acerca de nada, Hinata era realmente hermosa, y muy tierna, pero a pesar de ello, Toneri no pudo imaginarse pasar una vida al lado de esa mujer… para su sorpresa se encontró deseando estar en la cafetería de Shion...

* * *

Ese día, fue a buscar a Shion, pues necesitaba la compañía de alguien, y no quería ir con Naruto, pues no estaba seguro de decirle que ya estaba dudando sobre su matrimonio.

Shion lo recibió de muy buen grado, afortunadamente la muchacha no tenía ningún plan, decidieron salir a cenar.

Toneri la llevó a un bonito restaurante en el último piso de la torre de Tokio.

Pasaron unos momentos muy agradables, con una charla muy amena.

Shion era una chica sumamente inteligente, y al contrario de Hinata, no tenía una pizca de timidez.

Al terminar la cena, Toneri notó que Shion estaba algo bebida, consecuencia del vino que habían tomado.

-Estoy bien… no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias… -dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Toneri no hizo ningún caso, no pensaba abandonarla hasta dejarla en un estado más conveniente.

A regañadientes Shion le entregó las llaves de su departamento y permitió que la ayudara a llegar hasta el sofá…

Sin embargo, un mal paso, hizo que tropezaran y cayeran…

Para evitar que la mujer se hiciera daño, Toneri la protegió con su cuerpo.

Al final Shion quedó sobre él…

-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. -dijo ella.

Toneri también pudo observar con gran detalle el rostro de la chica.

Tomando conciencia de lo bella que era…

Sin pensar realmente lo qué hacía, aplastó su boca contra la de ella…

La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos violeta, pero correspondió el beso…

Poco a poco las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que fue inevitable detener la pasión que les embargó.

Después de ese día… Shion y él se convirtieron en una especie de amantes…

Una tarde, Toneri llegó a su casa después de haber dejado a Shion en su departamento.

Entonces comenzó a ver qué los empleados iban y venían, completamente concentrados en sus tareas… entonces cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba tan solo una semana para la dichosa boda…

Supo entonces que había llegado el momento de hablar con Shion y terminar su relación.

Ella no dijo nada, pero pudo ver en su mirada el daño que le había causado, eso lo hizo sentir que era el hombre más despreciable de la tierra, no sólo había lastimado a Shion, si no que también había traicionado a Hinata, cuándo su matrimonio ni siquiera había comenzado.

Se sentía tan mal, que decidió ir donde Naruto y confesarle lo ocurrido, tal vez él podría ayudarle, fue a buscarlo a su apartamento, lo encontró completamente alcoholizado, con una barba de varios días.

-Pero… ¿qué te ocurrió?

-No es nada… yo… sólo…

Toneri no esperó respuesta, fue en busca de un par de analgésicos y luego a preparar café…

Cuándo Naruto tuvo un mejor aspecto, lo ayudó a llegar al sofá.

-No deberías estar aquí… yo… soy un amigo terrible…

\- eso no es verdad…

\- Toneri yo… he decidido irme de Japón

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Él bajó la mirada.

-Hay… algo que debo resolver… -dijo, desviando la mirada otra vez.

-Pero… es que no piensas asistir a mi boda… -dijo en un desesperado intento por hacer que Naruto le prometiera quedarse.

-Yo… lo siento, pero quiero irme lo antes posible… sin embargo te deseo toda la felicidad, y por favor, cuida muy bien de ella…

-lo haré… -dijo, al ver que no conseguiría convencer al rubio.

Toneri suspiró, y se marchó, preguntándose qué habría pasado, nunca había visto así a su amigo, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Sakura, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Naruto…

Lo cierto es que era él quien no merecía la amistad del rubio… se había preocupado tanto por él mismo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo tenía problemas, y al parecer no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

* * *

A mitad de semana, Naruto se presentó en la oficina para recoger algunos objetos personales y para dar instrucciones a su equipo acerca de lo que debían hacer con el proyecto Uchiha.

-¿De verdad no puedes aplazar tu viaje?

-Lo siento...

-Está bien, sólo... promete que vendrás algún día a visitarnos.

Naruto no respondió, y Toneri sospechó que quizá aquella era la última vez que se veían...

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó finalmente el día de la boda...

como era tradición, él esperaba en una sala el momento en el que Hinata y él pudieran entrar al monasterio para celebrar la ceremonia.

Toneri se asomó a la ventana, el día estaba muy nublado, al parecer una tormenta caería pronto sobre ellos...

el clima no podía combinar más con su estado de ánimo...

afuera, su madre parloteaba con todos invitados.

Hiashi también charlaba con algunas personas, sólo él parecía infeliz... en ese momento lo supo con certeza... sólo había un lugar en el que deseaba estar, y no era precisamente allí, si no en los brazos de una chica rubia de peculiares ojos color violeta...

en ese momento un toque en la puerta llamó su atención... extrañado fue a abrir...

-Hinata chan... que... no deberías... -dijo con evidente sorpresa

la muchacha se ruborizó fuertemente...

-Toneri san yo... yo...

Toneri observó con detenimiento a la chica, no tenía un mejor aspecto que él, se le veía algo más pálida y más delgada de lo que recordaba.

una idea atravesó su mente... antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él habló.

-Hinata chan... -dime... ¿de verdad deseas este matrimonio?

-Yo... la verdad... ella dio un largo suspiro... No... contestó finalmente

de hecho yo... he venido a decirte que no puedo casarme contigo, porque yo... estoy enamorada de alguien más...

Toneri estaba impactado por la revelación de Hinata, pero a la vez su respuesta le causó un infinito alivio, entonces decidió ser igual de honesto, al final, se lo debía.

-La verdad... creo que yo también me enamoré de alguien más...

ambos jóvenes se sonrieron con cierta complicidad...

-Supongo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí...

sin embargo Hinata se quedó parada allí como si tuviera los pies clavados al piso.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarle?

-No... yo... lo cierto es que no puedo hacerlo... estoy segura de que él no querrá verme...

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá... este compromiso no fue tu elección...

-No es eso...

-Entonces... ¿que es?

-No quiero ser la causa de la ruptura de una amistad... -soltó ella.

Toneri recordó entonces el dibujo que había visto en el cuaderno de la muchacha... ciertas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido... el estado tan deplorable de su amigo, y su repentina partida de Japón...

-Oh. no...

-Escucha Hinata... Naruto se irá de Japón...

ella se ruborizó inmediatamente, no esperaba que Toneri descubriera su secreto con tal facilidad...

-Pero... ¿cómo sabes que...?

El peliblanco consultó su reloj de pulsera... sin responder la pregunta de la mujer...

-Aún hay tiempo... si te das prisa quizá...

-Acaso... ¿no estás enfadado?

-Desde luego que no... Naruto es mi mejor amigo... realmente me alegra que por fin haya encontrado a la chica ideal para él... ¿quién lo diría? -dijo casi para él mismo.

-Ahora... será mejor que te des prisa... yo me haré cargo de todo... -dijo refiriéndose a la cancelación de la boda.

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo conmocionando a todos los que se habían dado cita en el lugar.

* * *

La tarde fue bastante larga... y es que soportar los gritos y reclamos de su madre, y adicionalmente los de Hiashi, quién al enterarse que su hija había huido para ir en busca del Uzumaki, lo culpó.

se armó un gran lío, pero al final, Neji, el primo de Hinata, convenció a Hiashi para que permitiera a su prima buscar su felicidad por sí misma.

Fue así que él mismo quedó libre para también ir en busca de su amada...

* * *

Shion no había abierto la cafetería en tres días, y tampoco había salido de su apartamento...

cuanto se recriminó por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa del amor sabiendo que el objeto de su deseo pertenecía a alguien más... ¿es que acaso siempre tendría que ser así? ¿acaso era el Karma?

pero eso no era lo peor... lo peor apenas estaba por venir, pues un par de horas antes había confirmado las sospechas que tenía desde días atrás... las dos líneas de la prueba de embarazo que había comprado precisamente esa mañana parecían burlarse de ella...

¿cómo enfrentaría la situación de ahora en adelante? no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura era de que deseaba tener a ese niño sin importar que tuviera que hacerse cargo ella sola...

en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Shion se preguntó quién podría ser... quizá Matsuri había decidido pasarse por ahí al encontrar cerrado el local, grande fue su sorpresa cuándo vio a Toneri totalmente empapado, no parecia para nada el tipo elegante de siempre...

Toneri esperaba que Shion le reclamara por presentarse así, quizá que le diera una bofetada o que le cerrara la puerta en la nariz... lo que nunca esperó fue que se desmayara... la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, luego fue en busca de algo de alcohol para ayudarla a volver en sí... sin embargo, al entrar al cuarto de baño se topó con algo que le causó verdadera sorpresa y a la vez una inmensa alegría... sería padre... estaba tan feliz que casi se olvida de la pobre mujer que yacía inconsciente en la cama de su habitación.

se ocupó de ella hasta que finalmente volvió en sí...

Shion despertó completamente aturdida, pensando que había tenido un sueño en el que Toneri la llevaba en brazos hasta su recamara...

entonces se topó con unos ojos intensamente azules que la miraban con una mezcla de amor y felicidad, entonces supo que todo estaría bien...

* * *

dos semanas más tarde, Toneri se encontraba de nueva cuenta en una boda, pero esta vez como Padrino...

Naruto y Hinata unirían finalmente sus vidas en un acontecimiento por demás feliz...

en cuanto a él... bueno... él y Shion habían decidido no esperar y habían ido ante el primer juez que encontraron la misma tarde en que se reencontraron, después de todo estaba por cumplir treinta años y no podía permanecer soltero mucho más tiempo...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **RIO SUMIDA-KAWA: ES EL RÍO QU ATRAVIESA VARIOS DISTRITOS DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO.**

 **LA PARTE DEL DIBUJO QUE HINATA HACE DE NARUTO, LA TOMÉ PRSTADA DE LA ESCENA DE UNA PELÍCULA QUE SE LLAMA "COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ" DONDE LA PROTAGONISTA TIENE PROBLEMAS DE MEMORIA Y NO ES CAPAZ DE RECORDAR.**

 **EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**


End file.
